Field of the Invention
Aspects of the present invention relate generally to a media player, and more particularly, to an extensible media player.
Description of Related Art
Current media player solutions found on Internet web pages are designed and written like most computer applications. When a new feature is to be added to the media player, the feature must be written into the main media player application, essentially requiring a full product cycle. This increases the deployment time of the media player.
Current media player solutions also fail to provide a fully dynamic system to program the user experience on-the-fly. While solutions exist to render different visual items based on cue points within the media being played or based on pre-defined criteria, these items are fixed and must be pre-programmed with the media being played.
Thus, it would be desirable to provide a method and system for creating an extensible media player capable of being modified dynamically to provide a highly interactive experience for a user.